


In Sickness And In Health

by FrozenHearts



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec was dumb and went hunting, Fainting, Fever, Jace said not to, M/M, Magnus takes care of Alec, Passing Out, Sick Alec, Sickfic, worried!Jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If Alexander is sick, it isn't smart for him to be traipsing about playing hero."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness And In Health

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on Tumblr requested a fic of Magnus taking care of Alec after he passes out, so here's the result of that.
> 
> Enjoy!

“I swear, we tried to keep him home.”

Magnus glared at Jace from his perch on the couch as the Shadowhunter came running in. Magnus had learned early on when Jace started a sentence with “I swear” that nothing good would come of it. Crossing his arms, Magnus narrowed his eyes; he was pretty tempted to undo the glamour on his eyes, show off their true nature right there.

“Get to the point.”

Jace squirmed in his place, “Well, Alec was getting sick, and Izzy said he looked like crap- her words not mine- and-”

Magnus raised a hand, silencing him, “Where is Alexander now?”

Jace’s cheeks flamed red, his fists curling into the hem of his black t-shirt. Magnus pursed his lips; it was not often Jace was this flabbergasted, shuffling from one foot to the other with his eyes downcast. The only other person who made Jace a mumbling mess was Clary, and even then it turned into the two giving each other goo-goo eyes and getting disgustingly sappy. Heaving a sigh, Magnus cracked his knuckles.

“Magnus?” Jace picked his head up, a concerned look in his eyes.

“Where is he now, Jace?” Magnus reiterated.

Jace shrugged, “Izzy said he went out on a hunt anyway.”

Well, that made things difficult. If Alexander looked like crap, as Isabelle had so kindly put it, he most likely felt like crap too. And if he went out alone, there was no telling where the hell in Brooklyn or New York Alec currently was. Magnus held a han out, wiggling his fingers impatiently.

Jace just stared, shrugging nonchalantly, “What?”

Magnus rolled his eyes- why was it that Shadowhunters were so dense at the worst of times? Grunting, Magnus snapped, “Warlock tracking, we’re going to find him.”

“Are you sure-”

“Jace.” Magnus cut him off bluntly, “If Alexander is sick, it isn’t smart for him to be traipsing about playing hero. We’re going to track him now.”

Jace’s hand was clammy in his, the skin rough against his smooth fingers. The leather glove was starting to itch his skin as he worked his magic, blue flames enveloping their hands. Magnus was aware of Jace’s small gasp of surprise as he closed his eyes, trying to focus on Alec.

It took a few minutes, but Magnus had managed to pinpoint his location, and he ripped his hand away from Jace, fixing the lapels of his purple silk jacket. Jace was on his heels, tripping his way through the apartment to keep up.

“You found him?” Jace sounded hopeful, worried.

“Yup. Let’s go Blondie,” Magnus commended. They were in the living room now, Chairman Meow hissing as Jace narrowly missed stepping on his tail. Magnus was just about to reach for the door, turning the knob to throw it open only to find Alec standing in the door frame, stinking of ichor and sweat. Jace stared, dumbfounded as Alec gave Magnus a sloppy grin, leaning forward to plant a kiss on his lips....

.... and promptly passing out, both men jumping back as Alec hit the floor.

“Alexander!” Magnus cried out, falling ot his knees to gather the taller man in his arms. He placed the back of his hand against Alec’s forhead, pulling away harshly, “He’s burning up! Jace what the hell-”

“We told him not to go out!” Jace protested, running a hand through his hair as he watched Magnus manage to drag Alec to the couch, throwing him haphazardly against the cushions. Magnus knew it wasn’t exactly the best way to treat someone who was out cold, but Alec was heavy and Jace was likely to be no help in his frantic state. Magnus wasn’t paying attention, but soon Jace was out the door, leaving Magnus to watch over Alec himself.

His skin was clammy, and even unconscious, Magnus could tell he was not okay. His cheeks were a deep red, and his features were pinched, breathing labored. The fact that he was currently covered in demon guts wasn’t helping.

Really, it smelled nasty.

Wrinkling his nose, Magnus went into the kitchen and came back with a wet rag, a pair of scissors. Up close, Magnus could see Alec’s clothes were soaked with the stuff, clinging to his frame for hear life. In any other situation, Magnus would have been completely aroused by Alec in a wet shirt, but he pushed teh thoughts aside; there were more pressing matters to focus on, and Alec was every single one of them.

Crouching down next to the couch, Magnus let his magic spark from his fingers, sending waves of warmth towards the younger man. Alec stirred in his sleep, but made no move to get up. Once he was sure the magic was working on the fever, Magnus let his hands hover over Alec’s clothes. Black ichor and dark red blood- Magnus gagged as he realized that was Alec’s blood- was staining the ouch cushions, making Magnus want to gag.

Scissors cool in his hands, he slowly slipped them under the hem of Alec’s shirt and began to snip the fabric away until he revealed a gathering of lacerations underneath, A few of them looked pussy, festering with a green bacteria that oozed slowly from Alec’s skin.

“You _stupid_ Shadowhunter,” Magnus cursed under his breath, “you, stupid, stupid boy....”

Flexing his fingers, Magnus placed his hands against the wounds on Alec’s stomach, where the infection was the worst. It looked old, and Magnus figured it was the cause of Alec’s fever; it felt scabby under his hands, as if Alec had scratched at it.

It took a while, and Magnus felt exhausted by the end of it, but soon the infections were healed, and Magnus sighed as he watched Alec’s breathing slow, his chest moving in rhythm with his pulse. Good. That was a good sign. Just as Magnus went to brush his knuckles along Alec’s forehead again did Alec open his eyes, long lashes fluttering into focus.

“Ugh...” he groaned, features twisted with confusion, “what....” Alec took a few seconds to focus, “.... Magnus?”

Magnus grinned, “How do you feel, darling?”

Alec was blunt with his answer, “Like crap.”

Magnus hummed, “Isabelle said that you looked it. Seems she was right.”

Alec groaned, moving to roll off the couch. Magnus placed a hand on his chest, pushing him back against the cushions. He narrowed his eyes as Alec gave him a confused frown, “Magnus-”

“You need rest. You were dumb enough to go out when you had a fever and to add o your own misery you went and got yourself infected with demon poison.”

Alec’s face went blank, but he didn’t try to argue. 

“Jace was worried sick, you know,” Magnus finally said after a few minutes of watching Alec stare at the ceiling. Chairman Meow was still hiding, most likely in case anyone stepped on his tail again. The animal always came running when Alec came home, but it seemed the cat knew to stay away at the moment.

“Sorry,” Alec swallowed, “I knew it was dumb, I just....”

Magnus leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on Alec’s forehead, “It’s okay to make stupid mistakes now an again, darling. Just don’t make it a habit, okay?”

Alec nodded, “Okay.”

Magnus ran his thumb along Alec’s cheek, “Good. Now get some rest.”

Chairman Meow had come out of his hiding spot, and Magnus chuckled as the cat padded over to where Alec lay on the couch. Alec’s arm was bent awkardly, as it hung off the cushion, his fingers and knuckles brushing the floor.

“Thank you, Magnus,” Alec called, and Magnus could tell he was ready to fall asleep.

“Of course, darling,” Magnus replied, and he swore he could hear Alec mumble a soft “I love you,” before closing his eyes completely.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna request a fic, leave me a message on Tumblr, I go by coloringpencils on there.


End file.
